La curiosité est un vilain défaut
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Lisbon est interrogée par une journaliste.


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Commentaire**

**Dernier petit truc pour 2010.**

**Lisbon est à l'honneur aujourd'hui.**

**Je profite de ces derniers mots de l'année pour remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui, plus ou moins régulièrement, commentent mes textes. **

**Pour celles qui ne font que passer, merci de jeter quand même un coup d'oeil et qui sait peut-être à bientôt au détour d'une review? ;)**

**Quant à celles qui commentent systématiquement toutes les bêtises que je poste, je vous dois beaucoup puisque vos retours (généralement positif... C'est bon pour le moral, comme dit l'autre) poussent à continuer et, je ne sais pas, à aller plus loin...**

**Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne fin d'année 2010 et un excellent réveillon.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

- Agent Lisbon… Ca fait quoi d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un comme Patrick Jane ?

- Coupez !

Lisbon avait fait un grand geste au caméraman. Il avait soufflé en agitant la tête mais il continuait à tourner. Il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir que de Jennie, la journaliste. Il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture mais bon… c'était elle la boss.

- Encooore ! Ecoutez agent Lisbon…

- Non, vous écoutez… j'ai accepté de faire cette interview pour promouvoir le programme « voisinage » et pas…

- Nous y viendrons au programme… mais cela fait déjà quatre fois que vous coupez l'entretien…

- Parce que cela fait quatre fois que vous posez une question tendancieuse sur moi et Patrick Jane…

- Mais pas du tout !

- Allons donc ! Fit Lisbon en croisant les bras et en se laissant aller au fond de son fauteuil.

- Bon… reprenons… si vous le voulez bien ? Agent Lisbon ?

Lisbon se réinstalla, tritura machinalement le micro qu'elle portait à sa veste et expira. Un sourire forcé apparut sur son visage… juste pour la télé.

La journaliste avait pendant ce temps remis de l'ordre dans ses fiches et jeta un coup d'œil au caméraman qui du pouce lui donna le top départ.

- Agent Lisbon, bonjour…

- Bonjour.

- Vous représentez le CBI et vous êtes ici, avec nous, aujourd'hui, pour nous parler du programme « voisinage », mis en place par la municipalité.

- Effectivement, le programme « voisinage » a pour but de créer un dialogue, au sein des différents quartiers, entre les habitants et les forces de l'ordre. L'idée est de retisser les liens sociaux et créer une dynamique d'entraide…

- Alors, à la question de Caïn, « suis-je le gardien de mon frère ? » vous répondez « oui »… C'est cela ?

Lisbon sourit à la référence biblique.

- Je me garderais bien d'introduire une dimension religieuse aux efforts de la municipalité mais l'idée est effectivement que chaque individu peut être le « gardien » de son voisin…

- En relation avec les autorités… rassurez-moi ?

- Bien entendu… Nous ne prônons d'une aucune manière l'auto-défense et…

- Quelle part Patrick Jane prend-il dans ce programme ?

Lisbon resta silencieuse une seconde, ce qui en horloge télévisuelle est une éternité, et dodelina de la tête en parlant lentement, cherchant à sortir du piège de la journaliste.

- Patrick Jane n'a… pas… de rôle… particulier… dans ce programme…

- Mais il est une pièce essentielle au dispositif du CBI ? insista Jennie

- Le programme « voisinage » est donc…

- Vous représentez le CBI, agent Lisbon ? Quel est donc votre rôle dans ce programme ? Le CBI gère les cas de meurtres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je représente le CBI, en effet, et comme tout corps de police, il est au service du citoyen… donc, notre rôle dans le programme « voisinage » est d'accompagner…

- Vous vous attendez donc à des meurtres ?

Les questions se faisaient plus pressantes et agressives. Lisbon se tortilla un peu sur son siège.

_La salope._

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit… Je ne vous cacherais pas que nous espérons avoir le moins de contact avec les…

- Ah ? fit la journaliste, insistant lourdement sur son ton interrogatif. Vous lancez un programme en espérant ne pas être sollicités ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

- … Mais vous l'avez dit…

- Qui espère voir des meur…

- Mais c'est vous l'avez dit…

- Non.. je… Ecoutez… vous interprétez mes parol…

- Non, agent Lisbon… j'essaie de comprendre… pour nos téléspectateurs… nos concitoyens doivent connaître le degré d'engagement des forces de police.

Lisbon la regarda. La journaliste lui sourit.

_Quelle salope… je te vois venir… vas-y… offre-moi une porte de sortie… parle-moi de Jane…_

- Agent Lisbon… Si vous le permettez… Ca fait quoi d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un comme Patrick Jane ?… C'est un homme assez… mystérieux, non ?

Lisbon sourit et, lentement, se saisit du verre d'eau qui attendait à ses pieds. Elle le fit tourner une ou deux fois entre ses mains et but une gorgée. Elle continua à jouer avec le verre. Le temps s'étirait.

- Jennie, Jennie, Jennie…

- Agent Lisbon ?

Jennie jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Jennie, Jennie, Jennie…

- Oui ?

Lisbon plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la journaliste. Ils étaient durs et froids. Son sourire avait disparu.

- Jennie… Si Patrick Jane vous intéresse autant… Si vous préférez faire un reportage sur Patrick Jane plutôt que de vous pencher sur les préoccupations des habitants de Sacramento… Si, enfin, votre carte de journalisme ne vous sert que d'excuse pour draguer les beaux garçons… Patrick Jane a du charme, Jennie, je vous le concède… Si, donc, tout votre attirail, là – elle fit un geste vers la caméra – ne sert que votre bon plaisir… Rassurez-vous…

- Non.. je… écoutez agent Lisbon… non…

- Si, si… je comprends… je comprends… Rassurez-vous… je vais vous donner de ce pas le numéro personnel de Jane…

Lisbon tira un bout de papier de sa poche ainsi qu'un crayon et griffonna un numéro de téléphone. Elle le tendit à la journaliste, qui machinalement le prit, puis se leva et retira son micro. Et s'adressant au caméraman.

- C'est bon ? C'est dans la boîte ? Mademoiselle… Monsieur…

Elle sortit sans autre cérémonie.

.

Devant les studios, Jane attendait que Lisbon ait fini son interview.

Il avait mis sa DS sous un arbre, à l'abri du soleil.

Lisbon entra en coup de vent. Elle riait encore.

- Alors, Lisbon ? Demanda Jane.

- Comme vous aviez dit… Cette journaliste est imbuvable…

- Ca se voit à ses reportages… Mais ça s'est bien passé ?

- Bof… Je ne crois pas qu'elle gagnera le Pulitzer avec ce que je lui ai dit…

- Ah…

- En revanche, elle était très intéressée par vous…

- Oh ? Fit Jane inquiet… Par moi ?

- Oui… par vous et vos jolies boucles blondes…

Lisbon fit mine de plonger ses mains dans la chevelure de Jane mais il s'écarta.

- Eh ! Vous m'inquiétez… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?… Vous êtes entrée en riant…

- Rien… Je lui ai juste donné votre numéro de téléphone…

- QUOI ?

- Mais nooon… Ceci dit, elle n'aurait pas craché dessus, croyez-moi…

- Mais vous lui avez donné un numéro de téléphone, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouaip… Celui de la fourrière… Allez, vite… démarrez avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit…

La DS s'engagea dans l'avenue.

On entendait de grands éclats de rire.

Des rires complices.


End file.
